


Thoughts on the Lost

by Elfflame



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Cutter and Leetah become Lifemates, Skywise thinks about Fox Fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on the Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So, fluffyllama started a new archive, and I suggested Elfquest (which I haven't written in more years than I can remember), I decided to write a drabble for it. All of the Elfquest stuff I wrote before was very MS-heavy, so I definately wanted to start from scratch. But I've always been fond of the Skywise/Fox Fur ship, so I always hated the idea that she was dead. So I wrote a little piece. I hope people will give it a glance...

Skywise often thought of Fox Fur on quiet nights when Cutter was off getting to know his new dark-skinned Lifemate. He liked to think that somehow his Lovemate had escaped the raging attack that had killed so many of their tribe, but had gotten lost, maddened from the attacks of the creature that had killed the others, and when she came to herself, could not find her way home.

They had found her wolf, Shredder, half-devoured, near the creature's cave, but Skywise hadn't seen anything that suggested Fox Fur herself had ended up there. He had to hope that somehow she had found herself a new home. Perhaps with another tribe.

Skywise had always enjoyed Longbranch's stories about the tribe descended from Two-Spear's clan; the ones who supposedly roamed the plains on the far side of the forest from the Holt. He had always imagined himself part of that tribe, able to look up and see all of the night sky, completely un-obscured by trees and plants. Now he wondered if she might be safe with them, separated by great distance, but still very much alive. Perhaps she had been found by them, and nursed back to health. Perhaps she had even found love in another elf. Or had become Recognized.

He liked to imagine her much like Rainsong, a child on her knee, and another on the way as she taught the younger children of her new tribe how to hunt in the forests, a skill that her new tribmates no longer had, after centuries away from their forest home.

Sometimes he wondered if she thought of him as he did of her. Or if she, in the Now of Wolf thought, had forgotten their short time together, like a passing rain in summer, which, while sweet, was quickly forgotten in the sweltering heat of the next day.

 _Fin_


End file.
